


A Safe Place

by smolalienbee



Series: Elijah Kamski's demons [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anxiety, Bullying, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt, I promise, Insults, Light Angst, Mental Health Issues, Panic, Pre-Canon, Sad, Short, Slurs, Social Anxiety, Teenagers, Verbal Abuse, Young Elijah Kamski, just a look into elijah's past, more interesting stuff will be coming in the next weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolalienbee/pseuds/smolalienbee
Summary: Long before he became a god, young Elijah Kamski had to find himself a safe place, a place where he could focus on his creations.





	A Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm breaking up the action to bring you some flashbacks from Elijah's childhood/teenagehood. This takes place way before the action of the game and it's just a small (very small) look into what Elijah had to deal with when he was young.  
> Also, I just want to thank everyone for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! It really means a lot to me that people are enjoying my potrayal of Kamski, I never thought one ficlet would become a whole series and that so many people would follow the events along with me! Thank you all!

 

A table. A coffee shop.

Elijah wasn't sure how he wound up there so often, with his laptop pulled up, cables covering up the keyboard, getting tangled up with his hands, his fingers.

The staff must've been used to the sight of him.

He ordered coffee after coffee, his glasses sliding off his nose as he tried to get better look at the notes on the screen. His hair tied back into a long ponytail, strands falling out of it and getting into his eyes.

Another attempt at escaping.

This was the place he went to when the teasing comments go too much. When he couldn't stand the noise of the classroom, the corridors. Couldn't go home either.

What was home, anyway?

This place, this coffee shop, it was quiet. There usually weren't many people around and even when there were, they didn't bother him. He was convinced most of them recognized him, at this point. The strange, nerdy kid who always wore glasses, oversized sweatshirts and was constantly digging around in his mechanical parts.

It was his safe place. Away from the voices and the glares.

He could focus on his own work. Determined and too preoccupied to really pay attention to the world around him.

Or at least, that was how things were until he heard the noises. These voices.

“So this is where the nerd hides out, huh?”

No. Not there, anywhere, but just not there.

He nearly jumped out of his seat when his laptop was slammed shut right in front of him. His eyes wide as he looked up at the aggressors. All too familiar faces. Mocking. He scrambled to sit up in the chair, instictively pulling the cables closer to his chest with an arm, while his other hand flew up to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

_Why here?_

_Why now?_

The one place he felt at peace with.

_Ruined._

Just like everything else.

Everything had to be ruined.

He tuned out their voices. There was no way to work in there, but at least he could ignore them as he scrambled to gather his things.

“ _The freak's here!”_

“ _What a baby. Is he running away?”_

“ _Crazy dickhead.”_

It was always the same words. They never got creative with the insults, but did it even matter?

Hearing the same insult a thousand times could make a person believe it.

There was a hand on his laptop, but he pushed it off, narrowing his eyes. Hurried to grab it and shove it into his bag.

Get away. Just get away from there, from them.

He could hear them laughing. Talking about how pathetic he was. They were provoking him, trying to get a reaction out of him.

And he wanted to scream, so desperately, he wanted them to stop. But no words would come out of his mouth, no sounds at all. He moved on autopilot.

His vision was blurry.

Humans were such fragile creatures.

He was so fragile.

He despised it.

Despised how it affected him.

How his fingers itched and how badly he longed to punch and scratch

Himself, them, didn't matter.

He pushed past them and ran out of the building, hugging his bag close to himself, ducking his head to try and hide his face.

Emotions got in the way. Emotions were just errors.

A perfect being, that would not feel the pain that he did.

That was his goal.

A perfect, thinking being that would not suffer the same way he did.

_Years later, he realized even a machine could not escape the suffering._

 


End file.
